Lonely, but not with You
by ChildOfPluto
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone there with you. MaixLin


When he awoke with a start his palm glided across the sheets, his eyebrows knitted at the cold spot on the bed they had been sharing over the past few months. It wasn't odd for him to wake up late into the night and not feel her there but it did unsettle him. If she wasn't here that meant that she would be in the kitchen trying to silently take care of her nightmare. After a long day of work, he dragged his body from the mattress, feet landing on the cold hardwood floor. Stumbling tiredly he made his way out the bedroom and down the small hallway to the kitchen. She sat at the small kitchen table, her head buried in a mess of arms, her hair tangled and pushed back. He could hear soft cries as her shoulders shook.

His presence had yet to be noticed and he had known better than to startle her, so he walked across the kitchen to the stove taking the tea kettle, putting two tea bags into it and placing it on the burner and clicking the stove top on. Tea couldn't take away all of her worries but he knew that it would help calm her down and give him something to do while giving her space. Unfortunately, he did startle her, a sharp intake of breath before her head darted up. Eyes glossed over from tears, red and puffy and her eyebrows knitted tightly before seeing him, her face relaxing into something soft

"Sorry." They spoke at the same time, causing Mai to laugh a little.

Her smile was worn but brightened by his presence that it almost caused him to smile, but the tea kettle whistled loudly and he turned around to pour the tea, he put a spoonful of sugar into her cup and none into his. Picking up the cups he carried them over to the table taking a seat across from her.

"I told you to wake me up." He had said in a scolding tone before her face fell into a mix of guilt and shame.

"Sorry." She muttered again looking down. "But you've been up a lot with me lately. Naru will start to get angry if you fall asleep at work." She had a good point, but still, he wanted to be here for her.

"I can deal with Noll." He stated firmly before bringing the cups of freshly brewed tea to his lips and taking a sip. "I'm more worried about you, these nightmares are not normal."

"I'll be fine. You being here makes thing easier..." She whispered taking a sip of the cup.

"Mai." His annoyed tone showed through.

"Koujo." She puffed out her cheeks, biting back with a sweet tone, a wobbly grin spreading across her face.

Lin rolled his eyes at her silly comebacks before taking another sip. She stared off into space as his eyes lingered. The silence was deafening, and every moment that ticked by Lin could feel himself growing more concerned, maybe he needed to talk with Noll about Mai's abilities taking a toll on her daily life. No one had really thought of anything like that happening to her, and even Lin had been surprised when she came to him, after days of dark bags under her eyes to simply ask him if he would mind staying with her for the night. Honestly, it was out of the blue and Lin didn't expect out of everyone she had grown close too, that she would come to him. But he had agreed, because for a moment she looked so tired and worn, that if the wind blew too hard, she'd fall.

So that night he had gone home to watch over her. At first, it had worked, she slept through the night, looking so happy the morning she woke that she jumped up to wrap her arms around his neck and with that, they eventually became closer. Soft looks and brief hand touches turned into loving gazes and heartfelt kisses. She started to stock his favorite tea, he knew what to get her from her favorite place to eat. The bed was filled with two bodies instead of one. She embraced him so warmly that he never really wanted to leave. He even had his own cup place neatly on the shelve in her kitchen. But even so when he stayed close to her, the dreams made their way through, she began to bolt up at night with a scream in her throat, even a few times she had bolted up to the bathroom to retch. He had been there to hold her hair back, rubbing soothing circles on her back. He still brought her some comfort of safety, sleeping more than she had before, but this was a problem that would need to be solved with more than just a warm body next to her.

"I'm sorry you have to deal with this..." Mai sighed, bringing them both back to the present, taking a gulp of her warm tea, sweetened just the way she liked it.

"If it really bothered me I would not be coming to see you every night after work." He quietly sipped the rest of his tea before standing up and taking the cup to the kitchen sink.

In a moment like this, he would say some sweet words to console her, but this kind of thing was difficult to put a name too, they had gone far past acquaintances, past coworkers and even past friends. This was something more than that, this was some form of comfort they found in each others presence. A raw need that he had not felt in a very long time.

She followed him handing her cup over and wrapping thin arms around him and leaning her head in between his shoulder blades. It was quiet, even after he had finished rinsing out the cups they stood still embracing each others warmth.

"We should go back to bed." She murmured. "We still have work."

Lin nodded before turning around and planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Okay." He moved to grab her hand and walked back to the bedroom.

In another two to three hours, he would have to be up, getting ready to leave. Lin grimaced at the thought and resisted the urge to dive into the warm and waiting bed like a child. He pulled her into bed and dragged the covers over the two, entangling in a soft embrace. Her head resting peacefully on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her waist. His thoughts swarming on how best to go about getting her help, without outing whatever this was. It's not that he wanted to keep it a secret, but they had both agreed that the last thing they needed was everyone from SPR putting their two cents into it. Lin knew that this would not last for long, seeing as the people they worked with were not stupid and Noll would eventually ask where Lin was spending his nights. There were so many things people would find wrong with this, they both knew. The age difference was eleven years, he was a full-fledged adult and she was still a fairly young woman. Coworkers on top of that, Noll would frown and he and Lin would have a quiet conversation about how unprofessional their relationship was.

Maybe that was one of the reasons he refused to label them, she was a young and a beautiful woman. One day she would find someone her age and it would be easier for both of them if this relationship was taken lightly. But he knew how he felt. Regardless of all of the problems their relationship would snag on, he felt deeper for her than anyone he had been with in a long time.

As for Mai. She was rather shocked by how things turned out, but in the deep part of her heart, she knew how she felt. He had been there for her when she was on the edge, carefully pulling her back and making her feel safe. She was in love with him. Even if he was usually quiet and did not talk unless spoken too, but he had a special smile that only seemed for her, shown in the quiet moments. The nights before with no sleep at all seemed so far away as she listened to beat of his heart.

"I love you." Mai muttered, her eyes widening at the word that came out so smoothly at a moment of pure bliss.

Lin himself was stunned. Unsure of what to say, but at the same time, he knew.

"I love you too." He whispered, relaxing deeper into the bed and kissed her on the head.

Screw the consequences.


End file.
